


Forget About Me

by ColoredCrystalCinnabar



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Ass Play, Choking, Emotional Sex, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredCrystalCinnabar/pseuds/ColoredCrystalCinnabar
Summary: The Taskmaster has chronic memory loss that he hides from everyone, and that sometimes leads to him suddenly finding himself in very compromised situations with people he doesn't remember.  And this is one woman he really wants to remember.





	Forget About Me

The rope felt supple and alive in his hands, quick and ready. He rolled it between his fingers with each rotation it made around him. A perfectly flat loop. A classic trick. Again and again and again, it twirled. It never wavered. The large loop spun consistently, rising up and down around him, responding to every twist and tug of the line in his hands. He grinned and laughed, amazed at how easily he performed this trick after only seeing it once. He felt the glow of possibility swell up in his chest, his mind racing with endless choices for what his photographic reflexes could help him master next. He always had ambition, potential, but now it was tenfold. And it felt… good. Really good.

Oh, wow, it felt _really good_. So fucking good. Woah, what is that? Holy shit. Fuck, fuck-

“Mmm-fuck… What…?” Tony Masters groaned as he was awoken by a sudden overwhelming sense of pleasure. The dream - or memory - slipped away from him, and he felt the warmth of someone's mouth against his ass, their slick tongue pressing up against his hole. He had been sleeping face down, his arms and legs splayed out between the silk sheets. There was someone with him. A woman. Whoever she was, she purred mischievously at seeing he was now awake, and she continued to tongue his ass. She ran her hands up and down his legs, reaching up to squeeze his strong gluteal muscles. His body surged with the building pleasure as he ground his hips down into the soft mattress, moaning deeply at feeling his cock grow harder. A mixture of confusion and lust bloomed in his chest, and he could feel his face growing warm with the embarrassment of not remembering where he was, how he got here, who this woman was, or why she was doing something like this to him.

Did she know him? Had they done this before? Tony tried to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her, but all he saw was a head of long, blonde tresses. He then felt her tongue push through the small ring of muscle, spreading him open ever so slightly. He turned forward, burying his face in the pillow as an unintentionally loud moan escaped from him. His strong hands grasped at the silky sheets, and he groaned, rocking his hips forward, desperate to relieve the growing ache of his rock-hard cock.

His groaning and writhing under her touch made this bedeviling woman moan with increasing desire, and she pushed her skilled tongue deeper into his tight little hole, delighting in how it made his strong back arch upward, how it ripped such tantalizing sounds from him.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Mmmhaaahhh! Aaah!” He slid his hand down and grasped his throbbing dick for a moment of relief. He couldn't take it anymore, and he pushed himself up and turned onto his back, looking up at this mysterious woman in hopes he would recognize her.

She brushed aside the long locks of blonde hair that had fallen forward, revealing her face to him fully. He did his best to not let his confusion show, knowing he didn't have his skeletal mask to hide himself from her gaze.

She was a bombshell, he noted. Her eyes were a soft blue, beautiful and piercing. He noticed the straight line of her delicate nose, the perfect shape of her lips… Nothing jogged his memory, but he admired her beauty just the same. His hungry gaze shifted down to her breasts. They were perfectly shaped and full-figured, like the rest of her. Who was this girl?

“I could get used to a view like this,” she said with a smirk, biting her lip and letting her own gaze travel up and down his muscular torso and lightly tanned skin. She locked eyes with him as she gracefully lowered herself down. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his cock, pressing her tongue up against the full, reddened head with the perfect amount of pressure to make him gasp softly.

His breathing quickened with anticipation and he placed one hand on his abdomen while his other hand grasped at the bedsheets beside him. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of her beautiful lips parting to let her tongue slide up and down the length of his shaft.

“Baby…” He didn't know what else to say. It sounded like begging, and she felt a slight pang of glee as she continued to tease him, letting the very tip of her tongue stroke and caress his cock with just enough pressure. “Mmm. Damn it… Baby, please…” He felt a twinge of guilt, begging for relief from a woman he didn't even recognize. This wasn't like all the other times, the times he would hire a couple of professionals for a night of fun. This felt different, somehow. Something told him she wasn't the type to be bought.

“Shhhh,” She cooed softly before puckering her full lips to kiss the sensitive underside of his cock. She then gently licked the tip of his engorged head again, tasting the distinct flavor of precum. His own lips parted with a soft moan and his breathing deepened to a quiet panting. The teasing was really starting to get to him, it seemed. She slid a hand up his chiseled abs to rest on his pounding chest, and she was sure to look up into his dark, wild eyes as she finally wrapped her lips around the head of his throbbing cock.

“Ohh my god…! Oh my fucking god, yes, fuck!” He groaned loudly and licked his lips, letting his eyes close as his head fell back to the pillow. The pounding ache melted away, replaced with a sensation of wonderfully warm, wet pressure all around his cock. Her lips and tongue and hands worked perfectly together, stroking him with a steady speed that forced his legs to part and shift restlessly against the silky sheets.

He reached down and caressed her hair, gently grazing her scalp with his fingertips before grasping at the base of her golden strands firmly, responding to the building pleasure from each quickening stroke of her throat around his cock.

She moaned lustily at feeling him pull her hair just how she liked it, wishing he had his dick deep inside of her. She was starting to feel her own desire building up in her core, growing wetter and needier with each groan that escaped him.

She closed her lips around his shaft then and sucked on his cock with a steady, firm pressure, letting one of her fingertips reach down to play with the tight hole of his ass.

Helpless to stop himself, he moaned in an overwhelmed, almost painful-sounding whine, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Ugghhn, oh fuck! Wait. Sweetheart, that's… Mmmmh!” His hips bucked on their own, but his abdomen tensed up, unsure if he wanted to pull away from her or if he wanted her finger to press into him even more. She moaned around his cock as she continued to suck and stroke him, rubbing his puckered hole until a slick coat of saliva let her finger push him open just a little. It was enough.

“Fucking Christ! Ahhh, ughnn! Wait, baby, please. Too much-! Fuck!” He suddenly felt everything shift, the tension releasing from his muscles, leaving his body supple and ready. His brain was starting to light up. “Fuck, stop, stop!” He pushed himself up the bed more, moving away from her, pulling his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop that made his spine shiver.

“What's wrong, Tony? Were you getting too close? Want to do something else?”

‘Who the hell are ya?’ he thought to himself. He wanted to ask her. He wanted to know who she was, why she knew exactly what he liked, why he was so hesitant to just get off and be done, why it seemed so different than fucking some hooker. What was his deal? Who was she to him?

“I…” Before he could answer, she sat up, placing each firm, shapely leg on either side of his thighs.

“Well, I'm ready to do something else with you.” She leaned down, her golden hair cascading around him as she placed her hands on his chest and lifted her hips up slightly. With a playful bite of her lip, she reached down and grasped his still engorged cock, guiding the sensitive head to press up against the wet lips of her pussy.

His blood was on fire, and his eyelids grew heavy with a sickening pleasure that snaked its way up his core. He burned with continued confusion and lust and guilt, knowing he was about to let himself be fucked by this complete stranger he just woke up with, having no idea what events led up to this. This could be such a bad idea…

He licked his lips and placed his hands on her hips, ready to guide her down onto him. She took her time, pressing and rubbing herself against him, moaning with each twinge of pleasure she felt from his hard cock sliding against her clit.

He knew he couldn't take more teasing. It was starting to hurt, and he was already so eager for her, his cock so achy and throbbing and heavy.

“Mmmh! Ughhhh. Baby… ride me. Please.”

“I love hearing you beg.”

His heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat as she finally allowed her hips to lower down, forcing him deep into her warm, wet folds. She let out a deep, throaty moan, relieved at finally feeling him fill up her aching insides.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, suddenly squeezed with an overwhelming, slick warmth.

“Oh my god! Fuck, fuck, baby girl…!” He moaned and closed his eyes, groaning as she rocked her hips slightly before pulling herself up with a deliciously slow and steady drag. He bit his lip and cried out, “So fucking wet! Feels so goddamn good…”

“Mmmm, I love the feeling of your dick inside of me,” she replied softly, continuing a slow and steady rhythm. He felt so big and rigid, stretching her despite how eager her pussy was, and she moaned with each steady thrust he gave her.

Tony opened his heavy eyes enough to see where his hands were going. He slid them up her sides and reached up to massage her full breasts. They looked so good in his hands.

She smiled wryly and traced her fingertips up his strong arms before she suddenly grabbed his wrists and deftly twisted them over to hold his arms down at his sides, palms facing up helplessly. She straightened her back slightly, grinding against him, and it was like someone flipped a switch inside his brain.

A room in his cluttered, crowded memory palace was just illuminated. The symmetry of her arms at her sides, the steady look in her eyes, the way her shoulders rolled back as she firmly held his wrists… No, not his wrists. Batons. He could see her wielding her batons, snapping them out at her sides in a strong, powerful stance, ready to fight him. Her long blonde hair, her piercing blue eyes, her black and white uniform scattered along the floor, the SHIELD emblem on her sleeve barely illuminated in the faint light of dawn.

_“Bobbi!”_

“Not too much touching, Tony. I'm in charge here. You did all the work last time, remember? So, you just be a good boy and lie back and let me ride this big dick of yours.” She continued her pace, grinding up and down on his cock, deep and steady. His heart continued pounding in his chest as his brain was finally catching up with his body. Bobbi Morse. Mockingbird. An agent of SHIELD, tasked with taking him out. They had fought against each other in one way or another for years, until circumstances had dictated that they briefly worked together. It didn't last, but a few bad decisions lingered. And now he was suddenly reminded that they were sleeping together.

“Ohhhh fuck, Bobbi. Wh-What are y’doin’ here? Ughhhnn, how'd ya find me?”

“I always find you… every time, Tony, no matter- Mmm, no matter what foreign hotel… you hide yourself in.” She released his wrists and placed her hands back on his chest so she could lean forward, grinding down on him harder with each thrust.

They could never make plans. It was too risky. No communication, no encoded messages for SHIELD to accidentally intercept and uncrack. They could only hope to keep running into each other during conflicting missions, practicing a hazardous dance. It got complicated. She kissed him one day and was ordered to take him out the next, but it was worth it so far.

Tony groaned and bucked up into her warm, slick pussy, and the full realization of who she was and what it could mean sent electricity through his body. It was dangerous and stupid and he loved it.

Ignoring her earlier warning, he sat up, grabbing her waist as he rolled over on top of her. She yelped in surprise, his earlier hesitation gone, and he quickly pushed himself back inside of her as he leaned down to kiss and softly bite at her neck and shoulders.

This position felt so close, so intimate, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him thrust into her deeper and harder. She moaned loudly, the sudden shift in their dynamic making her feel so much smaller under him. Her hands grasped at his back, nails digging in slightly. She continued moaning and grinding up against him, running a hand up his neck to grasp at his thick, dark hair.

“Ohhhh, ughhhnn, yyeahh! Tony! Harder! Just like that! So good, so good!”

He drew on his impressive stamina, thrusting harder and deeper and faster, overwhelmed with how her cries and embrace affected him. He leaned down more, wanting to melt into her, closing his eyes and groaning, taking in her intoxicating scent and the feeling of her warm, wet pussy squeezing around him, sucking him in.

“Oh, yes, Bobbi! Feels so good… Ughhh! You're so beautiful, baby! I-” He stopped himself from saying too much, kissing her neck and shoulders instead.

He had never felt so deep, so full inside of her. It felt amazing. She closed her eyes and moaned, biting his shoulder and holding onto him tighter than she ever had. His words sounded different. There was something different in his voice. Everything about this was just… more. Deeper, harder, more powerful. She let herself forget about reality for a second. She forgot he was a murderous mercenary, a dangerous killer, a criminal, and she let herself imagine that he was something else to her. Someone special.

A flame started growing in her core. He was thrusting into her just right, grinding up against just the right spot. Suddenly, something deep inside of her quivered, and there was a brief flash in her brain. She cried out and cursed and groaned, alarmed at how subtle and deep this orgasm felt. It came out of nowhere. The small explosion of ecstacy in her brain melted away almost as quickly as it arrived, leaving her with rolling waves pleasure deep inside where she could feel him. There was a pounding in her ears and her heart was full of words that she was terrified to even imagine saying to him.

He could feel her orgasm around him, surprised it had been so sudden, so organic. He was getting close himself, and he leaned up slightly to look into her eyes. She looked up at his in return, mesmerized, still buzzing from before. He slowed his pace, each thrust now delving into her much more sensually. As his hooded gaze locked with her own, he bit down on his lip and moaned softly, struggling to find the words to express what was burning inside of him. 

“Bobbi… I... I think I…”

Bobbi held her breath for a moment and felt a flutter in her chest. Was he going to say it? Did she want him to say it? She panicked, wanting whatever this was to stop. It was too much, too warm, too close. Too real. She wanted it to be like it was before. Casual and rough. A dark, filthy secret.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she replied, and she slid a hand down his backside, knowing exactly how she could push him over the edge.

“Oh fuck! Mmmm! You dirty little slut.” He felt her finger press up against his hole and push itself into him, and it was too much. Being so deep inside of her while feeling her penetrate his sensitive opening drove him wild. He grasped a hand around her throat just how she liked it and thrusted into her wildly, bucking against the probing finger that was toying with his ass. “Ggghaaah! Bobbi! Fuck! Ughhhh! You sexy fucking bitch!”

He felt more than he'd ever want to admit. A foggy wave of conflicting emotions bubbled up and he came harder and deeper into her than he ever had, a flash of stars behind his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting the complex flavor of sex on her tongue as his deep, heady orgasm washed over him in waves, becoming a part of her.

She kissed him back, hating that she let herself moan into his kiss. They stopped, but rested their foreheads against each other for a moment, listening to each other's breathing, enjoying the warm, heavy sensation of his cock still deep inside of her.

They both knew this was not good.

He went to pull out of her but stopped himself just as the head of his still-firm cock was still barely inside of her. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to leave her just yet. He slowly, smoothly pushed himself back inside of her, moaning softly at the overstimulation. They were still glowing. She whimpered, and kept her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, holding him closely to her with her arms.

“Mmmm. God, Tony… Please… I don't want to, but I should go. I've already been here too long.”

“I know.” He kissed her again, grinding against her, shivering at the feeling of her pulsing heartbeat deep inside of her. “I couldn't go again right now, anyway. I just… I just like… I like being with you.”

Tony pulled out of her then, and Bobbi whimpered at feeling the loss of his warmth and his weight on her. He laid down beside her, staring up at the ceiling.

“I logged this as a detour to meet up with an informant before continuing on with my mission,” she began, ignoring his last statement. “I need to meet him in a couple hours. This is cutting it close.”

“Risky move. ‘S miracle y’even have an informant in this part ‘a the world.”

“Maybe you should pick your next hideout hotel in a place that isn’t crawling with SHIELD operatives,” she retorted with a smirk, “Of course, that'll make it a bit trickier for me to find you next time.”

“Uh, yeah. About that… I’m goin’ away for a little while.”

“Oh?” She looked over at him suddenly, her expression revealing nothing. He didn't look at her.

“Yeah. Think it might be a good idea. Layin’ off the jobs for a bit. Takin’ a break. I'm goin’ back t’ Bagalia.”

A nation-state of criminals, a land without laws, Bagalia was no place for a lone SHIELD operative. He knew that. Is that what he meant by “taking a break”? A break from her?

She knew it was for the best. She really did. That’s why her biting response surprised even herself.

“Yeah, good idea. I can't get to you, then. And it'll be way easier for you to _murder people for money_ in a land of criminals.” She turned away from him, wincing, her words sounding way more bitter than she had anticipated. She rose to her feet and quickly made her way to the bathroom, already starting to feel a bit of warm, slick backflow making its way down her inner thigh. After using a hot washcloth to clean up what she could for now, she returned to the room and immediately started reaching for her clothes. Her face burned as the deep longing she had felt earlier began to turn into sadness. And anger.

“Bobbi, darlin', wait…” He reached out for her, but she pulled her arm away, escaping his grasp. He sat up, watching her collect her things with purpose. He pursed his lips and looked at the phone next to the bed. He felt the urge to make a call, a confession, like he needed to be held accountable for what he'd done. Instead, he rose to his feet and reached for his jeans, not wanting her to leave like this.

“Sweetheart, c’mon. Y’don’t gotta be sore about it.”

“Don't call me that. I'm fine.” She was almost fully dressed, only needing her boots and long coat. He walked around the large bed to stand beside her, placing his hands on her arms as she stood, holding her boots. She hated how her gaze traveled down his abs to see how enticingly low his jeans sat, right below the tantalizing cuts of his hips.

“Bobbi. Please. I… You… We both know it ain't like this can go on forever.”

She glanced at his face for a second, but looked away, “I know, I know. It's stupid. This entire thing is stupid. I don't even know why I started doing this with you. It's like I'm just asking for trouble.” She moved away from him slightly, giving herself enough space to bend over and slip her boots on. He said nothing, only helping her keep her balance. “I mean, what do I expect?” she continued, against her best judgment, “It’s all fun and games until you set me up for an ambush and sell me out to Hydra or AIM or God-knows-who-else you accept your blood money from.” She regretted it as soon as she said it, rising back up to avoid his gaze and reach for her coat.

“Hey, hey, hey! I would never-! Do you seriously think-?”

“I don't know what I think. But I know I can't trust you. I never could. Because I'm me and you're… well, you’re _you._ ”

“ _‘I’m me an’ you’re you’?_   The hell is that even supposed t’ mean?” He could feel her pushing him away with each word. It's what he had been counting on, but he hated it.

“I don't know. I don't know what we even are. I know you’re just fucking me because you’re bored or you think it's fun-”

“It ain't like that, Bobbi. I-”

“And I don't know what I even expected, but things feel different now. It's getting… I don't know, it's getting more complicated. It feels like this is the time right before things get _bad_.”

“Then let's make things uncomplicated.” He took a step forward, closing the gap, placing his hands on her waist like so many times before. “Come away with me. Forget SHIELD. Forget about all 'a it.”

She had heard him offer up the ridiculous suggestion for her to run away with him before. It had always sounded like he was joking. He wasn't joking right now. She looked up at him, wishing she could somehow say yes and still do the right thing, hoping they could figure out whatever mess this was. But she wasn't a fool. She knew better.

“You're a murderer.”

“Bobbi…”

“You're a killer. And a criminal. I took an oath to protect people. To protect people from criminals like you, _Taskmaster_.” She put her hands on his bare chest, still warm from before, and she pushed him away from her.

But he held onto her tightly, easily pulling her in closer with his more formidable strength, and she was worried for a moment before he kissed her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, sliding her tongue against his with a moan between their locked lips. She pressed her hips up to his, but she didn't put down her coat.

“Come with me, Bobbi,” he whispered, caressing her face with one hand while the other rested on the small of her back. She kissed him again, and she caught a glimpse of his sheathed sword in the corner of the room.

“I can't. Now let me go.”

“Please... Don't leave like this.”

“Let me go, Tony.” She gave him one last push, harder than she had to, and he took a step back.

“Y’know what? Fine then. Leave.”

She paused a second too long and then headed for the door. Nearly everything in her wanted to turn around and apologize, to soothe him and let him undress her all over again. She paused, placing her hand on the latch. She told herself not to look back at him, but she couldn't resist. She glanced over her shoulder to see him like this for what could be the last time. She looked over his tall, muscular frame, trying to burn the sight of his tan skin and wonderfully dark hair into her brain, to capture his face in her memory forever.

“Forget about me, Tony. Forget about all of this.”

He wanted nothing more than to tell her just how much he tried not to do just that, every day.

“Next time I see you, Taskmaster,” Bobbi continued, “I won't hesitate. I'll do my job and take you in.”

“Well then, _Mockingbird_ , next time y’see me, you and those other SHIELD lackeys better stay outta my way.” Tony marched over and resisted every urge to hold her as he instead opened the door for her, holding out a hand as if to point out the exit.

Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to call him a jerk, but she held her tongue and simply walked out, knowing she'd have plenty of opportunities to hurl insults at him in the future.

Tony closed the door a little harder than he wanted to, and he was all at once enveloped in silence. The tick-tock of the handmade Serbian clock on the desk suddenly seemed way too loud, and he paced around the bed a couple times before finally sitting down and reaching for the phone.

His fingers dialed the twelve digit number on muscle memory alone, as if he had done it a million times before. There was silence, a connecting tone, and then a strangely familiar voice answered from the other end.

“Taskmaster. This is the Hub. I have your next job lined up. Our informant in Belarus will give you the full details.”

“I…” Tony hesitated. He was feeling horrible before, but now something about hearing this woman’s voice nearly broke him. “I'm sorry… God, I'm so sorry…”

Tony wondered why he was even apologizing. The voice on the other end was silent for a long while before she finally answered.

“I know. It… It’s OK. I'm here.”

Tony was tired of this. He was tired of the confusion of his own emotions and getting trapped in his head like this. He needed to clear his thoughts. He needed a night in the club. He needed overpriced booze and moderately priced hookers, and he needed an excuse to kill someone.

“I'll take the job in Belarus, sure. But tell the Bank t' leave a little more a' my cut where I can get t' it. I'm goin’ t' Bagalia after this.”

He hung up the phone and was just about to get up to take a shower, but he instead laid back down on the bed, breathing in as much of Bobbi’s lingering scent as he could. He imagined her long, blonde hair, her piercing blue eyes, and the beautiful faces she would make whenever he became a part of her. _‘Forget about me,’_ she had said. He knew he eventually would, whether he wanted to or not. But for now, he simply wanted to hold onto his memories of her for just a little bit longer.


End file.
